Please Cry me to sleep
by Tikaru
Summary: Sequel to Memories. Everything was going well until the young Hikari's are plauged by nightmare's of they're Yamis's betrayl. Can Yami and Bakura earn back their trust?
1. Chapter 1 Social

Cry me to sleep by Tikaru,  
  
Sequel to Memories  
  
Tikaru: You guys ask. I deliver. The awaited sequel of Memories. Cry me to sleep. LOL I got the idea for this listening to Heartplace by Ayumi Hamasaki.  
  
Bakura: I'm so sexy.  
  
Tikaru: laughs hysterically while coughingI would have started this sooner but I've been ill.  
  
Bakura: Now for the sequel. Which has no Yaoi.  
  
Chapter 1 Keep me warm  
  
I sat on a bench licking the ice cream I held in my hands. Ryou was beside me. It had been only a few months since Yami had bandaged up my leg. Since I had spilled my guts. Since Ryou had stood up for me.  
  
"Ryou?" I started licking my Vanilla ice cream that was dripping off the side of the cone I tried to catch the drop before it fell onto the cement. I know I had a whole pile still on my cone but it was a reflex.  
  
"Hm". He replied turning towards me. He had Strawberry ice cream. He obviously didn't care about it dripping as much as I did. I caught the drip and smiled at him. He smiled back stifling a small laugh. We had been through a lot together. The silent bond we had was stronger than friends, like a brothers bond.  
  
I leaned back against the bench. It was a warm summer day. Actually, A little to warm for my pale body. I noticed Ryou's skin it was white like a ghost. I wiped droplets of sweat fall from my head. It was very hot.  
  
"Hey Ryou...I'm bored"  
  
"Me Too"  
  
"What do you want to do? Preferably something that has nothing to do with hot sticky football fields," I piped.  
  
He shrugged" Really I have no idea what we should do".  
  
"We could just sit here and talk". I said. WE had been talking a lot lately. It was more like and order from our Yami's. They had there own form that they could walk in. Yami said it was so that he could show off his body. Bakura said it was to go chase geckos. We knew they were lying and were probably trying to spy one us.  
  
"Yugi. Have you ever tried to wish on a shooting star"  
  
- 


	2. Chapter 2 Wishing

Please Cry me to Sleep by Tikaru  
  
Sequel to Memories  
  
Tikaru: How is everyone today? I apologize for the short chapter last time. Like I said I wasn't feeling well.  
  
Bakura: I feel pretty oh so pretty (Why the hell did I just say that?)  
  
Tikaru: Because I'm the authoress and I can do any kind of evil to you.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters in any way what so ever.  
  
Chapter 2 Wishing   
  
Yugi. Have you ever tried to wish on a shooting star? I replayed the conversation of today through m head again. Had I ever tried to wish on a star? Sure I had. I thought everyone at; at least one point in there life had tried. A shooting star. I flipped around in my bed it was almost 2:00am and I had been trying to get to sleep a long time. I just couldn't get comfortable.  
  
Flashback  
  
"I had tried to wish on a shooting star once", he had told me, the strawberry ice cream almost gone. I looked at him confused. Why was he telling me this? Why wish on a star?  
  
"What did you wish for?" I asked him. What did you have to be so distressed to wish for, that you'd put all you're hop on a star.  
  
"I wished that my mom would come back and that everything would be all right and normal again", I saw tears rim his eyes" I thought that was my only chance for happiness".  
  
"Ryou. I know you miss your mom so much. Remember though. You have me and Bakura and Yami.  
  
"No Yugi. My wish did come true just not in the way you may think".  
  
End Flashback  
  
What did he mean by that? I swear sometimes he confuses me more than a kid my age should be. But... In a sense I know what he meant. I meant more that words could say. I couldn't quite put my finger on it but.  
  
"Yugi what are you still doing up?" A strong voice said by my door. Uh oh Yami. Time to play stupid.  
  
"Why Yami. Oh gosh it's already 2:00 in the morning. Wow time sure flies when you're a...staring into an empty space in the wall", I said finally. The door opened. He stared at me with his red-orbed eyes.  
  
"Aibou why aren't you sleeping. You have school in the morning", he said strictly.  
  
"Sorry Yami. Really, I've been trying to get to sleep but I can't".  
  
He sat next to me on my bed." Usually when one can't sleep, there is something that they have on their mind".  
  
I guess I did have something on my mind. It wasn't the thing about the star either. I had an important question that Yami couldn't even answer. Or maybe he could. He talked to Grandpa a lot. Maybe...just maybe he had told him something about...my parents.  
  
"Actually Yami there is something I need to ask you", I started. Should I? Well I had already started, but...I would feel stupid if he didn't even know what I was talking about.  
  
"Yes Aibou what is it you can ask me".  
  
"Yami...Why didn't my parents want me? Why did they leave me here with Grandpa?" There I had finally said it.  
  
He sighed. "You're Grandpa told me you'd want to know one day, but Yugi maybe this is something you should ask you're Grandpa instead of me".  
  
I smiled." That's okay Yami, I was just wondering I didn't need to know and I don't really care" I turned around." Maybe I'll ask Grandpa later".  
  
"Are you sure Aibou that you're okay now?" he said worriedly.  
  
I crawled under my sheets. "Yes Yami, I'm sorry I kept you up. You should go to bed to you have to come to school with me if you remember".  
  
"I was hoping you'd forget"  
  
"How could I forget you've been coming with me for weeks now?"  
  
He gave me a sad pathetic look that said 'Don't make me go'.  
  
"Sorry Yami you're still going", I laughed. He laughed to a ruffled my hair.  
  
"See you in the morning Aibou".  
  
Tikaru: 694 Words. That's 300 more than last time. Yeah Tikaru.  
  
Bakura: You suck. You're up here all friggin day why don't you right more.  
  
Tikaru: Because I want more time to the other things I have to do and I want to build up the suspense.  
  
Bakura:...  
  
Tikaru: RR 


	3. Chapter 3 Nightmare

Please Cry Me To Sleep by: Tikaru  
  
Tikaru: Sorry I haven't updated. I've been talking to the BakuraBOT for a few days.  
  
Bakura: Why am I always the one up here?  
  
Tikaru: Because...I have no idea.  
  
Bakura and Tikaru: Lost in thought  
  
Tikaru: Anyway...  
  
Bakura: ...  
  
Yami: drunkI sir challenge you to a duel.  
  
Bakura: heh...stupid pharaoh...drunk...heh...I could just steal his puzzle and run away with it.  
  
Tikaru: DAMNIT I HAVE A SUNBURN!!!!!!!!!!!!! That stupid FISH!!  
  
DIS: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! DUEL MONSTERS IN ANY WAY IN THE UNIVERSE.  
  
Chapter 3 Nightmare  
  
The moon fell shone across the pitch-black sky. A long patch of mist covered the grass. Looking across the horizon I could see no end to this fog and it was obvious I was not in my room. I started too scared and frantically called out to my Yami. There was no answer.  
  
I decided my best bet was to see where I was by walking around. Maybe I would find something familiar or maybe even Yami. Even though it was could out I felt very warm, actually a little to warm for this kind of weather. I was only wearing a shirt and shorts, with no shoes.  
  
I pushed a strand of yellow that had begun to stick to my face.  
  
Over in the distance I saw a shadowy figure. It looked like me.  
  
"YAMI", I yelled and started running towards him. When I got closer I saw he was looking at something. There was a knife in one hand covered in blood. He gazed down at the scene before us. My heart jerked through my chest.  
  
It was my Family. They lied face down on their stomachs each had stab wounds across there bodies. My mother had been decapitated and her head was thrown about 2 feet away from the body. Father was just there and his eyes had been torn out and stepped on.  
  
I felt bile rise to my mouth and looked over to Yami for comfort.  
  
"Y...Yami what happened? Who did this?" I stared up at the back of his head. He turned around and I saw the bloodied knife in his hand. His eyes were hateful and cold. Distant.  
  
"Yami! What did you-Why Yami!" I yelled. He did the one thing I didn't expect him to do. He laughed.  
  
"Why Aibou what's the matter. I thought you wanted to know what happened to you're parents. They don't want you because they can't. They're dead Aibou and its all your fault." Yami stated picking me up by the scruff of the neck" You want to know why its you're fault, you are weak, you couldn't save them".  
  
I shut my eyes. Please go away. I was begging to no one. No one would hear me. No one would feel my pain. Tears began filling my eyes I made an effort to keep them out.  
  
This is a joke, just some kind of sick joke that Bakura was planning.  
  
It was so real though. There was no way.  
  
Yami took him other hand and punched me in the gut throwing me a few feet away.  
  
"You're next Aibou", he said calmly. He was acting like this was some kind of regular conversation we were having. I tried my best to shut out the pain. This was real. I couldn't ever hurt this bad in a dream.  
  
Against myself I tried to stand. The pain in my gut was slowly fading away.  
  
"Yami", I pleaded" Whatever I did. I'm sorry Yami. What did I do?"  
  
He smirked and kicked my leg making me fall back to the ground. Putting his foot on my head he said.  
  
"You Aibou. You are my problem. You are weak. I'm surprised anyone wants to hang out with a weak pathetic person like you. Stupid".  
  
It was starting to hurt. Not the physical pain, the emotional pain he was giving me. It hurt more than anything in the world. I could no longer keep my tears back. They fell freely to the ground below me.  
  
The weight on my head grew and grew. He was trying to kill me. Why? Why Yami? I'm sorry Yami! I could feel myself slipping away from the world of the conscious.  
  
Is this was what death felt like? Being alone. With one last effort of my strength I told Yami.  
  
"I'm sorry". The last thing I heard was his laughter.  
  
I was still. I was alone.  
  
Where is Yami? Didn't he just kill me? I noticed I was in a room filled with toys. Where was I? Wait! This is my soul room. What was I doing here?  
  
I got up slowly. My limbs were stiff and my knees buckled under my weight. My body met the ground again. I wiped away tears the tears that threatened to fall. Yami was right. I was weak. I couldn't even stand up by myself.  
  
Should I contact Yami? What if he tries to kill me? Finish the job he started. I pushed myself up with help from the chest at the corner of my soul room. I grinded my teeth together from the pain.  
  
If that was all a dream...why am I in pain?  
  
Yugi. That voice it was Yami. Was I still asleep? Now I was beyond confused.  
  
Yugi wake up please  
  
My eyes opened again and I met the confused face of my Yami. I abruptly remembered what he had done and said.  
  
"Gomen Nasai Yami". I shielded myself for the awaiting blow I would receive.  
  
Yami looked startled. I expected a crude remark and a punch in the gut. Peering through my arms I saw a look of hurt expression and relized it was all a dream. I put my hands down and apologized again.  
  
"Yugi...Why did you think I was going to hurt you? You know I would never do that to you Aibou". He sat next to me on my bed.  
  
"I don't know Yami", I rest my head on my knees, which I had pushed into my body protectively.  
  
I just don't know anymore  
  
Tikaru: Anyway sorry for the wait. Been very busy.  
  
Bakura: I hate you.  
  
Tikaru: What?! Just because I'm finally getting the Japanese episodes of YGO with Episode: 199, 200, 201, 183, 184, 21, 138, 139, 163, 142 along with the movie you're mad at me.  
  
Bakura:Twitching  
  
Tikaru: Oh yes and the three InuYasha movies: I love that transcends time, The castle beyond the looking glass, and The sword of World Conquest.  
  
Bakura: has flamethrower outYOU DIE NOW MORTAL..  
  
Tikaru: Oo Leave me alone Kura-chan I thought we were friends.  
  
Bakura: Laughing evilly  
  
Tikaru: Please Read and Review. 


	4. Chapter 4 Aftermath

Please Cry me to Sleep By Tikaru  
  
Tikaru: (is crying uncontroably)  
  
Bakura: What's wrong now?  
  
Tikaru: You know how I hate Jounouchi!!  
  
Bakura: [sigh] yes.  
  
Tikaru: [hiccup] well I just saw the episodes were he dies and it's so sad [is crying again].  
  
Jounouchi: What's her problem?  
  
Tikaru: JOUNOUCHI!!! YOU'RE ALIVE. [Glomps Ryou]  
  
Bakura: Why are you glomping Ryou when that mutt was the one that died.  
  
Tikaru: [realizes she watched the episode were Bakura disappears]  
  
Bakura: OH SHI—  
  
Tikaru: [glomps Bakura]  
  
Bakura: I'm alive foolish mortal now get off me or the powers of the shadow realm shall swallow you up.  
  
Ryou: Actually Bakura Technically you are dead,  
  
Tikaru: [cries more]  
  
Bakura: You will PAY for this  
  
Ryou: [smirk]  
  
Jounouchi: I never knew Ryou was so evil.  
  
Bakura: I know vv;;  
  
Yami: WHATS WITH ALL THE NOISE!!  
  
Tikaru: [realizes she watched the episode were Yami leaves]  
  
Yami: Why is she looking at me like that?  
  
Bakura: She's you're problem now Pharaoh [smirks evilly]  
  
Yami: Wha—Oh FUC  
  
Tikaru: [glomps Yami] DON'T GO YAMI!!!  
  
Yami:   
  
Yugi: Yami what's with the nois—what's going on?  
  
Yami: Help...Me...  
  
Tikaru: I'll never let go Jack!  
  
Yami: I'm not Jack...I'm Yami...  
  
Tikaru: [looks at him]...poser  
  
Yami: WHAT THE!! YOU!!  
  
Tikaru: [is crying about everyone dying or leaving]  
  
Yugi: Aw. I know what will cheer you up!  
  
Tikaru: WHAT {sniffle}  
  
Yugi: This! [throws her every Yugioh character plushie]  
  
Tikaru: YAH!!!  
  
Ayane: Will you get on with the chapter!!!  
  
Tikaru: Sorry! [Is burning Anzu doll]  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YGO!!!  
  
Chapter 4 Aftermath  
  
I was starting to get scared. Why would I dream about Yami killing my parents it just didn't make any sense. He was getting worried about me again and I was starting to wonder if I should tell him about the dream. I obviously couldn't concentrate on my algebra and I was afraid of having this dream again. Perhaps Yami could help.  
  
I jumped out of my chair and went for the door. When I heard Grandpa call us down for dinner. Well, I guess I can talk to Yami about it later. I wasn't hungry but I figured Yami was.  
  
Grandpa had made steak and I immediately got the image of Bakura in my head. Tearing it up piece by piece. He did that in Battle City and I seriously cannot get my mind off it. I heard Yami chuckle through our mind link because of the memory.  
  
Sitting down before the feast Grandpa had prepared Yami walked in as well sitting next to me and started talking to Grandpa about how evil school was. I started moving around the food on my plate to make it look like I had eaten something. I didn't want to worry Yami or Grandpa.  
  
"Is that alright with you Yugi?" Someone had asked me.  
  
"What? Oh sorry Grandpa I wasn't paying attention," I said confused.  
  
"Are you alright Yugi? You've hardly touched you're food?" Grandpa asked me. Now Yami was looking up at me in alarm.  
  
"I'm fine Grandpa", I said happily. I don't want anyone to worry.  
  
"Well, alright then. Anyway Yugi as I was saying. Arthur and I have been invited to a trip to visit the ancient artifacts in Paris. So we are going to be gone for a couple weeks. Is that okay?" he asked anxiously. He gave me those sad little eyes.  
  
I raised an eyebrow at him but said it was fine and proceeded to eat the unwanted food to please Yami. As soon as Yami was content he looked to his own plate and I stopped eating.  
  
"Grandpa. I'm going upstairs I have to do my homework", I knew very well that I wouldn't be able to do my homework but that was fine.  
  
He nodded and looked back at my plate.  
  
"Are you sure you aren't sick Yugi? I can stay home?"  
  
"Grandpa I'm okay. You don't have to worry about me", I smiled and walked to my room. I guess I would talk to Yami tomorrow.  
  
A few hours later  
  
"Yugi what are you still up for. It's one o clock", Yami scolded from my door.  
  
Oh crap. How could I have stayed up till one in the morning? I'm going to be so tired tomorrow. I had even yet to finish my homework yet.  
  
"Sorry Yami", I rubbed my eyes. Deciding to play this against him I asked "What are you still doing up?"  
  
"Don't try to turn this around on me Aibou. I am very worried and I need to know what's wrong," Yami said.  
  
I guess it was now or never.  
  
"The truth is Yami. I had a weird dream the other night that's been bugging me".  
  
He looked at me with interest.  
  
"What was it about Aibou?"  
  
"you were in it and...You were killed my parents".  
  
Tikaru: YES I AM ENDING HERE BWHAHAHAAH  
  
Bakura: Whatever RR 


	5. Chapter 5 Helpless

Please Cry me to Sleep by Tikaru  
  
Tikaru: YEAH I'm Back!!!  
  
Strega: You forgot to glomp Yugi in the last chapter.  
  
Tikaru: Aw Yugi you must be so sad [realizes she watched the episode where he collapsed and the episode where Marikuu put Yugi's soul for stake in the shadow realm and where Yugi gets separated from Yami]  
  
Yugi: Please leave me alone.  
  
Tikaru: [tears in eyes]  
  
Yugi: Uh.  
  
Tikaru: tee hee [glomps yugi]  
  
Yugi: [gasp, shock, horror] YAMI!!!!  
  
Yami: Sorry the number you have reached has been disconnected. Please try again later.  
  
Yugi: can't...breathe... XX  
  
Tikaru: Opps. Oh well  
  
Strega: [thinking] I said you forgot to glomp him not kill him  
  
Tikaru: YEAH CHAPTER 5  
  
Ayane: YOU ARE CRAZY WOMAN ABSOULUTLY INSANE.  
  
Tikaru: AYANE!!! ANSEM WAS SUPPOSED TO TELL YOU JOUNOUCHI DIES NEXT WEEKEND BUT BECAUSE OF THE DUBBERS IN AMERICA THEY'LL PROBABLY SAY THAT HIS MIND IS LOST IN THE SHADOW REALM AND HE JUST SO HAPPENED TO FORGET HOW TO BREATHE!!  
  
Ayane: WHAT!!! [Gets teary eyed]  
  
Tikaru: heh heh heh.  
  
Bakura: Simple and Clean as the way that you're making me feel tonight it's haaarrrddd to let it gooooo HOLD ME whatever LIES BEYOOOND this morning, is a littttlllle latter on.  
  
Tikaru: ALL THE EVIL I'm CAUSING!!!  
  
Yami: HAH!! Stupid Tomb Robber.  
  
Bakura: She made me do it!  
  
Tikaru: Just like I'm going to make you do this [ZAP]  
  
Yami: Wha-! The flask sparkles, wait for meeee in science class, by placing our cold hands together, by rubbing them togetherrrr we will make it warrrrrmmmmm like fireworks. EVERYONE holds a beautiful loneliness [continues singing]  
  
Bakura: [rolling on the floor laughing]  
  
Seto: [getting this on tape]  
  
Tikaru: I FEEL EVIL AGAIN!!!  
  
Seto: Follow me Inside Outside through the stratosphere, The moon is shining for you, it knows that I adore you, suddenly all the sadness will just slip away and you will see what I mean if you just follow me in my dreams.  
  
Tikaru: Okay. I'm done being evil.  
  
Ayane: That scarred me for life.  
  
Tikaru: [smiling evilly] That was the point.  
  
Ayane: YOU LITTLE—  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YGO!!!  
  
Chapter 5 Helpless  
  
Seeing the sun peak through the window was the first thing that told me to get up the second thing was the smell of smoke coming from the kitchen. My first instinct said Fire. But that thought was left behind when I heard the mixed curses of my Tomb Robbing Yami Bakura.  
  
I sighed and trudged downstairs to see what he had broken today.  
  
"Stupid ignorant evil baka freak of a item", I heard yell in the kitchen. I prepared myself for the kitchen being separated from the rest of the house.  
  
Walking into the kitchen I was surprised to only see the table on its side looking like a tent.  
  
Lifting up the curtain of the table I saw peaking through the other end with a spatula in his hand and a bowl on his head. It looked like he was in the middle of some child's war.  
  
"Bakura What are you-", He pulled me under so quick it knocked the breath out of me.  
  
He told me to be quiet and starting talking on how the microwave was a sort of evil robot time bomb.  
  
"You can't be serious", I replied.  
  
"It bleeps everytime I try to use it...it's up to something".  
  
I gave him a weird look and walked over to the beeping microwave. Bakura was yelling something about not risking my life for him.  
  
I turned it off and took whatever was in it. It looked like an egg but I wasn't fooled Marikuu and Bakura had once put a butterfly in there thinking it needed a tan. They thought the microwave was a kind of tanning salon for insects and small animals.  
  
"Ryou You save my life. You're better than that Damn Pharaoh," he proceeded to choke me in a hug.  
  
"Would you please put me down so I can make us something?"  
  
"YES ANYTHING" he put me down and went over to the phone.  
  
"No prank calls to Ishizu either".  
  
I heard him sigh and say something about not being any fun. He walked upstairs. I knew he had a phone in his room.  
  
Bakura can be so weird at times. I wonder what Yugi is up to. I haven't heard from Jounouchi or Honda in awhile either. Oh well. I started to make pancakes for Bakura. He liked to put it in the face of Yami and Stab it with a knife over and over. Yelling about Pharaohs and how stupid he was.  
  
I made myself toast and eggs.  
  
"Bakura Breakfast".  
  
He was immediately downstairs devouring them like a wild animal.  
  
"Want any?" he asked. I shock my head in disgust. He has to be kidding.  
  
I silently ate my eggs and toast as he talked about how Marikuu and Malik got in trouble by Ishizu and were locking in a room full of Care Bear, Barbie and Barney stuff.  
  
I nodded and said yes at the appropriate times.  
  
"What's with you?" he asked me/  
  
"What me? Nothing! Just eating my Breakfast".  
  
"You're quiet".  
  
"Yeah so".  
  
"And you're talking like Jounouchi!"  
  
"Am not"  
  
"Yes you are"  
  
I stopped arguing and continued to eat. Truth is I've been having weird dreams. I couldn't remember them after I woke up but I was always terrified every time and longed for comfort.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" he asked me suspiciously.  
  
"Where to get a new microwave"  
  
Tikaru: Sorry I always plan on the chapters being longer but I have to use a computer up at the office of our apartment complex. I don't have my own. There is only two so I have to get off a lot.  
  
Bakura: I CAN'T BELIEVE I SANG THAT SONG  
  
Seto: I got Yami on tape.  
  
Everyone huddles around to watch Yami's suffering.  
  
READ AND REVIEW PLEASE 


	6. Chapter 6 Betrayl

Please Cry me to Sleep by Tikaru  
  
Tikaru: MONDAY!!  
  
Bakura: What?!  
  
Tikaru: Today's my little brothers first birthday YEAH Happy Birthday.  
  
Bakura: So!  
  
Tikaru: HOW HATEFUL BAKURA!!!  
  
Bakura: Err  
  
Tikaru: THAT WAS THE RUDES— Oh CAKE!!  
  
Bakura: ookkkayy then  
  
Tikaru: tee hee  
  
Ansem: What? Where am I?  
  
Tikaru: BWHAHAHAHA  
  
Ansem: Uh.  
  
Ayane: ...  
  
Kiara: ...Wait!  
  
Ansem: Ahem,  
  
Tikaru: Disclaimer time.  
  
Harrison: Tikaru does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters.  
  
Tikaru: That was my little brother.  
  
Kiara: For a kid his age he has good grammar Tikaru:   
  
Chapter 6 Betrayal  
  
After Breakfast we went our separate ways for the day. Bakura went upstairs to his room and I went to mine to do homework. I didn't feel like it at all though I mean who wants to do English on a Saturday. Well I don't.  
  
I tried to concentrate on the weird dreams I had been having but came up with a blank every time. It was so weird. Maybe I was the only person in the world with dreams like this. Maybe Bakura would understand. I was prepared to ask him when I realized I had never been in his room before. It used to be a guest bedroom but...  
  
Oh well. I sighed. It's now or...next year I suppose.  
  
I walked down the hallway to Bakura's door and knocked.  
  
"Huh? Come on in Ryou?" he was obviously startled by my intrusion.  
  
I opened the door and sighed a breath of relief. The room had only changed slightly with the walls pitch black, the curtain drawn and some posters I didn't care to look at.  
  
"What were you expecting Ryou?" He asked.  
  
I don't really know what I was expecting certainly something more chaotic though.  
  
"You should really get some light in here"  
  
"Make me. No one told you, you had to come in here," he pouted then suspiciously asked me" Why are you in here?"  
  
"Well uh the truth is Bakura I need you're help", I said softly.  
  
He blinked a couple times then asked with what.  
  
I suddenly lost my composure without any warning. Perhaps I was scared, but...that didn't make any sense.  
  
"I need help with..."I found it hard to ask for help" With..." I sighed" dinner. I need help with dinner."  
  
He raised an eyebrow at me. He knew that I had wanted to say something else. I would never have come into his room just to ask for some help with dinner. In fact, I wouldn't ever ask him to help with dinner.  
  
He sat by me on the bed [a/n: I sure like those beds] and swung an arm around my shoulder.  
  
"What's REALLY bugging you", he emphasized.  
  
Once again I sighed and tried to get up saying it was nothing. He pulled me back down though. Still sitting he asked again what had really been bugging me.  
  
"Bakura, I've been..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've been having weird dreams that terrify me but...I can never remember them", there it was out.  
  
He looked lost in thought for a moment. Then let go of my hand.  
  
"Go to you're soul room"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it"  
  
I gave him a weird look and disappeared into the millennium ring.  
  
I opened my eyes and I was in-between two different doors. One had the eye of RA on it and chains hung from the side. The second door had dark blue paint on it. I figured mine was the one with dark blue color and walked in. The room was littered with stuff and the wall was made out of stones. I looked around and saw a glowing book on the floor in the corner of the room. I sort of stared at it and before I knew it I was opening the cover.  
  
The first page was lined with silver and had a picture of my mother, Amane, Father and I in it. We were at the beach that day. It was warm and sunny. Amane was only a couple weeks old. The site surprisingly brought a warm feeling into heart that I thought I lost.  
  
"You miss them", Bakura said behind me.  
  
"I do but I'm happy to see this picture"  
  
"Does it make you sad?" he asked.  
  
I shock my head" no it makes me happy and warm".  
  
"That's good" he replied. I turned the page.  
  
This one was a bit different. It was mother taking Amane to her first day at school. Her face was happy and full of life. I traced her face in the picture with my finger.  
  
"You miss you're sister"  
  
"Of course I do. But she is probably happier where she is now".  
  
Bakura nodded in agreement.  
  
I flipped to the next page. It had me picking up the phone when the police had called me. Amane was taking a nap. I know we had never takin a picture of this.  
  
"Bakura what is this book", I said terrified.  
  
"I thought you figured it out. Turn to the next page."  
  
I complied.  
  
The next page had Father giving me the millennium ring. It was then I realized. This wasn't a photo album. These were my memories. Tears sprung into my eyes.  
  
"The dreams you have been having are you're memories. It's probably the worst of you're memories that you can't remember. I'm pretty sure that's what's been bugging you", he said confidently.  
  
"Really? How do I get rid of them?" I said shaking whilst turning the page.  
  
Bakura looked at me.  
  
"You really want to get rid of them...you have to remember".  
  
I looked at the next page. This one seemed so familiar. It had Bakura looking at me. I was seeing the picture through my eyes. The next couple pages were of Bakura beating me up. I felt his hand tense on my shoulder. I had forgiven him, but I guess my memories had a mind of their own.  
  
"Ryou".  
  
"What Bakura?"  
  
"Let's go".  
  
"Okay".  
  
There was no longer a need to be in here. The problem had been solved a bit to easily, but maybe the dreams weren't supposed to help me...Maybe it was for Bakura's benefit to see what he had done. He had to forgive himself before the nightmares would leave.  
  
I got out of my soul room and back into Bakura's room. He was sitting on the bed.  
  
"Ryou...Do you really forgive me? After all that do you truly forgive me".  
  
Without hesitation I nodded.  
  
"I think you have to forgive yourself Bakura". I stated. Now it was his turn to nod.  
  
He gave me a shaky smile and said" I'm sorry I gave you nightmare's".  
  
I nodded back and asked" Let's have steak for dinner".  
  
Tikaru: What's up posse.  
  
Harrison: Birthday Birthday.  
  
Tikaru: I wrote a long chapter in honor of my brothers birthday,  
  
Harrison: Please R and R! 


	7. Chapter 7 Final Seranade

Please Cry me to sleep by Tikaru  
  
Tikaru: okay my brother for his birthday cake blew out his candle by placing his hand over it. I am officially scared of him.  
  
Bakura: ...I'm hearing voices.  
  
Tikaru: okay! I got Black Magician girl out of a vending machine at big lots yesterday and now have an unbeatable deck...Well actually it's mostly like Yugi's deck.  
  
Bakura: Can you even read the writing on the card? If you haven't noticed it's in Japanese!  
  
Tikaru: It is...so...it's still cute.  
  
Bakura: Do you even know what the effect is stupid?  
  
Tikaru: Of course I watch YGO! It's you gain 300 Attack points for every dark magician in the graveyard. SO HA!!  
  
Bakura: Damn it...  
  
Tikaru: To answer Dark Magician Girl Hikaru's question I will do my best but I have never written Shonen Ai before...ever. So if I'm not that good. Don't yell at me because I'm admitting it right now that I could possibly screw up the whole story. Even if I do it will be very light Shonen Ai.  
  
Bakura: Finally...  
  
Tikaru: [glare] I'm pretty sure that was you're last chapter back there  
  
Bakura: [Glare]  
  
Tikaru: [glare][glare][glare]  
  
Bakura: [glare][twitch][glare][smile][glare]  
  
Tikaru: [glare] Man this is stupid [glomps Bakura]  
  
Bakura: XX  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters. At least not now  
  
Chapter 7 Final Serenade  
  
"I know it's not you're fault but do you have any idea why you would dream that I would kill you're parents", Yami said wide-eyed and shocked. I could hardly blame him, I mean I was dreaming about him decapitating and killing my parents then trying to kill me. Of course I haven't told him all this yet, but...I would have to.  
  
"No Yami I have no idea why...I...just want them to go away", I replied on the verge of tears. I was tired and exhausted and yet I was afraid to sleep. Scared of having another nightmare.  
  
Yami closed his eyes and seemed lost a deep trance of thought. What was he thinking? Was he mad? I know he would never do such a thing...so...so why was I dreaming of this? Probably because I'm so weak I can't even keep nightmares out of my head.  
  
"Aibou you are not weak and I'm not mad", he had been reading my mind.  
  
"You aren't mad...are you sure?"  
  
"Yes I'm sure. I have an idea of what might be causing these 'dreams' to come to you."  
  
"What is it Yami?" I asked. I wanted to know why and how to get rid of these dreams.  
  
"I think it's because you want to see you're parents so bad that you're excuse for them not coming was that they were killed of dead in some way...In order to make yourself believe this, you had to bring the next closest person to you kill them," he concluded solemnly" of course that's only a hypothesis it could mean any other thing as well".  
  
"What do you mean any other thing?"  
  
"Well Aibou it could also be a dream foretelling the future or past. I highly doubt it's either of those".  
  
"Yami. I really don't care what they are"; I held my head" Just make them go away".  
  
"I'm afraid little one. There is nothing I can do to help this kind of dream. Bakura had called saying his Ryou had been having nightmares' as well."  
  
"What did Bakura do?"  
  
"He took Ryou to his soul room and tried to find the memory causing the problem...in you're case it's not a memory. It's just a continuing bad dream".  
  
I shock the room seemed to be getting colder. Just a nightmare...but it always seemed so real-too-real to just be dream. Perhaps I was just overreacting the situation. Yami seemed so confident that it was nothing more than an awful dream...or he was hiding something from me?  
  
"Yami are you just trying to protect me from what is really wrong".  
  
"Of course not Aibou", he looked visibly shaken by the comment" I would do anything to make you feel better".  
  
"I'm sorry I shouldn't have accused you Yami. I know you'd help me if you could", I regretted ever asking the question. I didn't want to argue with Yami.  
  
He came up and sat next to me. Putting his face in my hair he said," I love you Yugi and I would do anything to protect you".  
  
"I know Yami", Wait...Did he just say he loved me? I think he did.  
  
"and Yami..."  
  
"Yes Aibou".  
  
"I love you to".  
  
"I know Aibou I know".  
  
Yami POV  
  
"Alright Yami. I'm going downstairs to make dinner okay". I nodded.  
  
He seemed so innocent it was hard for me to believe that these dreams were haunting his mind.  
  
He smiled at me and walked through that door. I stood there. It was my fault he was in pain and it was my fault he was dreaming that. That's all I wanted to tell him. I wanted to tell him I love him and always will.  
  
I walked over to wear Yugi had put down the millennium puzzle on the desk. I knew the one way to make him happy even if it meant locking myself in another millennia alone.  
  
I know you would do anything for me Yami  
  
I will Aibou I will do everything to make sure you are happy. I walked quietly downstairs and stole one last look at the person I loved. He wore a smile on his face, he was so happy I couldn't bear to tell him what I was going to do for him.  
  
Gazing back up at the stairs I walked, with the puzzle in my hand and with my sorrow in my heart. I Knew this was the right thing to do.  
  
Goodbye Yugi  
  
Golden pieces of my past shattered into the sunset and a golden flash took over the whole city. Whoever knew me, whoever had met me. There minds would be erased, they will never remember I was here. With a final tear falling onto the carpeted floor Yugi looked up at his room.  
  
Normal POV  
  
"What am I doing?" thought the little Yugi "This looks like enough food to feed two people...I must really be hungry".  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"I wonder who that could be", he said aloud. He walked over and opened the door. In front of him stood a tall woman with golden hair and a muscular man with purple eyes.  
  
Tears filled the young one's eyes as he jumped into the arms of the woman.  
  
"Mommy Daddy you did come back".  
  
The two smiled softly as the moon started to appear.  
  
In the clouds above everything a young Pharaoh looked down at his love.  
  
I'm glad you're finally happy Yugi  
  
THE END  
  
Tikaru: YEAH I finished the sequel  
  
Bakura: YAY No you can go home  
  
Tikaru: No chance in hell  
  
READ AND REVIEW 


End file.
